1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital-to-analog converters and refers more specifically to a compensated differential amplifier and analog ladders at each input which are scaled with respect to each other and to the degree of possible compensation of the amplifier to provide a digital-to-analog converter having continuity and proportionality over the analog output range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where digital-to-analog conversion has been accomplished in the past, variations in the voltage drop across semi-conductors in a nominally conducting state has become a problem. Also, the usual analog resistance ladders for converting from digital to analog signals possess variable output signals with temperature changes which is undesirable.
There is developing a need for a digital comparator having an analog output which is simple in operation, economical to manufacture and efficient in use.